Desire
by zarebox
Summary: Beast Boy's birthday is approaching and Raven is the only gift he wants. / BBRae. Rated M for sexual themes.


**AN: First attempt at fanfiction, so please ignore potential slip ups!**

* * *

"Come on man, it's your birthday in _three_ days! Tell me what you want already!" Cyborg screeched, practically begging on his metal knees.

"Dude, I don't know! I really don't care much for gifts! Just get me the same thing that you got Robin for _his_ eighteenth birthday," Beast Boy replied with a shrug.

"I got him a framed picture of him and Starfire, damn it! You tellin' me you want one of those?" Cyborg sarcastically asked as he rolled his eyes. The half robot wasn't known to be patient. "Okay B, just think. If you could have anything, and I mean _anything,_ what would you want?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. Thoughts of Raven dominating him flashed through his mind. Those thoughts then lead to him thinking of him and Raven in the shower, which _then_ lead to him imagining a submissive Raven. Oh he _certainly_ wouldn't mind that one. Fortunately, the changeling had learned over the years never to voice his thoughts. Especially _those_ type of thoughts.

"Little buddy? You still with me?" Cyborg asked, bringing Beast Boy back to earth.

"Uh... a moped! Yeah! I want you to buy me a moped for my birthday," Beast Boy said, which made his friend scrunch up his face in confusion.

"But I _made_ you a moped last year! Why would you want another one?" Cyborg asked before he breathed out dramatically. "You've broken it already, haven't you?"  
Beast Boy quickly thought of an excuse. When Cyborg had given him his moped for his seventeenth birthday last year, he had been ecstatic while his metallic friend constantly reminded him to ride safely as it took him a solid week to make it.

"I'm not _that_ careless! It's just hard to believe that I actually _have_ a moped after wanting one since... well, forever," the changeling said with a nervous smile. He met his friends gaze. "Look, I'm really not that bothered by what you get for me. I have everything I need; a roof over my head, cupboards full of tofu, a family and a sweet ride. I'm already grateful for all of that."

Cyborg thought for a moment before smiling at his friend. He really had matured since the two had met four years ago along with the rest of the team. "You make a good point, BB. But I'm still gettin' ya something. Everyone deserves presents on their birthday, especially kids like you."

"Hey! I am _not_ a kid!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg rustled his hand through his friend's green hair. "I'm only teasin'. Now tell me, how does Mega Monkeys 6.2 sound with the new Gamestation 4?"

"That'd be awesome!" Beast Boy said with excitement. "You're seriously going to buy me that?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Cyborg said, laughing at the changeling's expression towards the new nickname. "Well, I've got work to do."

With that, Beast Boy was left alone in the common room. He stood up from the couch to proceed to get some tofu, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the footsteps of an approaching teammate. The doors to the room swiftly opened to reveal the pale, violet-haired empath. Her arrival suddenly reminded him of his thoughts from earlier. He quickly shook his head as if that would erase them.

It didn't.

Her hood was down, much to his delight. Her uniform and height were the only things that hadn't changed since when he first met her. Even her hair had changed; she had recently made the choice to subtly grow her hair out until it reached her shoulders. She claimed that she would keep it that length until she felt otherwise.

His eyes hungrily roamed her body, as if he were feeding off of the sight alone. His gaze was set on her breasts for quite a while, before he began to look down further.

"Um, Beast Boy?" Raven said, trying to capture his attention.

His eyes quickly met hers before he blinked rapidly and smiled. Had she noticed that he had just been carelessly checking her out?

"Are you alright?" she asked as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Yeah Rae, I'm fine," he said with a dazed expression, still not entirely focused.

"Well, I was just asking you what you wanted for your birthday. Do you have any idea yet?" she asked as she began to make her way to the cupboard that contained her herbal tea.

His eyes didn't once leave her figure. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of her behind. "I just had this conversation with Vic, actually."

"Oh?" she said, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach the shelf. The lower shelves were full of Beast Boy's tofu as he had been the shortest Titan for a while, but that had ended a while ago. She sighed, noting that she would have to speak to Robin about the food arrangement later. As her fingers barely scraped the box, a gloved hand suddenly grasped it.

Raven whipped around to see Beast Boy practically hovering over her, holding the box in his left hand.

With a smile, he handed it to her.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help."

"It's fine. It's not cool being the shortest member of the team, huh?" he asked with a chuckle, recalling the times when _he_ had been the shortest. He was so thankful for his growth spurt.

"It has its ups and downs," she replied. "Guess I'll have to use a stepladder from now on."

Beast Boy chuckled once more before frowning slightly. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you use your powers to just levitate the box into your hand or something?" he asked out of curiosity.

"As Robin constantly reminds us all, we can't always rely on our powers," she said, groaning afterwards. "And I'm saving my energy for tonight."

Beast Boy smiled as he was reminded of his small party tonight. He had originally wanted it to be at a club downtown, but Raven refused to go if that was the case. This lead him to suggesting that all of the Titans (including honorary) should have a small get-together type of thing at Titans Tower.

Raven said she had liked that idea, which pleased him. If anyone else had said that they hadn't liked clubs, he wouldn't have cared. But this was _Raven._ And he desperately wanted to hook up with her. Maybe some alcohol would persuade her a bit? (AN: I live in the UK, and here we can drink at the age of 18, which is what law I'm going to use here.)

He hated the thought of her only making love with him as she wasn't entirely up for it, but he just couldn't think straight when he was around her. It didn't help that his animal instincts were screaming at him to just jump her already.

"Oh come on, it won't be _that_ bad," he said in reply to her groan. "You'll have fun."

"Maybe. All I know for now is that I need to meditate until then. I'll see you later," she said before finishing her tea. With a cup in hand, she left the room, leaving him alone in the common room once more.


End file.
